Air intake assemblies are provided on automotive motor vehicles to deliver intake air to an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The air intake assembly is arranged in an engine compartment of the automotive vehicle. The air intake assembly can include an air cleaner enclosure unit and an air intake duct. In one common arrangement, intake air can flow from the air cleaner enclosure unit, through the intake duct and into the intake manifold.
In general, the engine compartment can get hot in temperature due to the operational temperatures of the various components housed in the engine compartment, including the internal combustion engine and exhaust system. As a result, the intake air is undesirably warmed as it passes through the air cleaner enclosure unit and the air intake duct. As the temperature of the intake air increases, a reduction in engine power and fuel economy occurs. Moreover, in some examples the air intake inlet is located in an area that can take in water. In this regard, if too much water enters the intake duct such that air flow is compromised, the operation of the internal combustion engine can be adversely affected. Thus, while cold air intake systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.